Don't hate me for this
by newyorkwriter
Summary: Addison and Callie have always been best friends. What happens one drunken night will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

They had been best friends for months, but she sensed something was changing between them. Soft gentle touches here and there. Shoulder caresses as they passed one another. She was nervous though, these new found feelings surprised her. Falling in love with your best friend wasn't something she had planned to do. Callie had kissed her once, when they were drunk. And Addison had kissed her back but sadly, she didn't remember.

She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. Her lips had been soft, gentle and tasted like raspberry vanilla. Callie had initiated the kiss, Addison had been the one to reverse their positions, pushing her best friend back down into the deck chair. She had straddled her hips, running her hands through Callie's thick curly hair before her lips came crushing down on hers. It had been hot, steamy and full of drunken lust. But Addison didn't remember. And it was killing Callie, because she remembered all of it. The lust, those intense feelings of want and need.

Two days later and still nothing. Callie stood propped against the Nurses Station attempting to fill out a patients chart but it was no use. Her mind was wondering back to the kiss. To her soft lips, her soft everything. Addison brought Callie out of her thoughts by running her hand over her shoulder, smoothing a loose strand of hair out of the way before it came to a rest on the small of her back.

Callie looked up at Addison, her eyes clouding over with emotions. Shaking her head, she murmured, "What do you want Addison."

She took in her friends appareance, the way she was off in her own little world. Addison knew something was bothering her but she couldn't figure out what it was. Addison moved her hand upon feeling Callie's back tense lightly. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. And if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" she paused, picking up the chart she needed for that afternoon's surgery, "I have about 20 minutes before my next surgery."

Callie paused, silently debating with herself. Shaking her head softly, it was just too hard, "I need to finish these charts before I go in to fix that cheerleaders leg,' she paused taking a moment to look up, "Can I take a rain check?"

Addison sighed before nodding her head, "Yea that works. I'll see you later." She reached out again, soothing Callie's hair out of her face, her hand resting against Callie's cheek moments longer than necessary. Callie's eyes fluttered closed, relishing in the warm soft touch of Addison's hands before she stood up, shrugging her away.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting really strange lately."

Callie closed the chart she was working on before grabbing the cheerleaders. She tensed slightly, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?"

Addison stepped closer, "Its like you know some secret, yet you won't tell anybody!"

She glanced at Addison's lips then into her eyes, "Yes I do have a secret. Are you happy?" She paused slightly, "and before you even ask, yes it involves you too. But..." she trailed off, not strong enough to say it out loud.

Addison moved closer, standing barely an inch away from Callie. She whispered, "But what?"

She took a deep breath, smiling softly at the smell of her perfume. murmuring softly, "I can't tell you."

"Callie, sweetie, its just me. You can tell me anything."

"And that's the problem."

"I don't understand."

Callie glanced around, noticing that the nurses were herding themselves into small gossipy groups. She grabbed Addison and pulled her into the closest on-call room.

She started softly, "That's the problem. Its you. My secret is you. Revolves around you. And you don't even remember, and it bugs the hell out of me!" moving closer to Addison, "So yes I have a secret. A good, lusty, intense secret." She paused to lick her lips, it was now or never.

She whispered, "don't hate me for this," before her lips crashed down on Addison's.

* * *

AN: Please let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She never expected this from Callie. Not in a million years. But here they were. Addison stumbled backwards, sinking onto the bed as Callie's hands weaved through her hair. Her lips were soft, gentle. Her teeth grazed her lower lip and Addison let out a soft moan before her brain caught up and she broke the kiss. Shakily, she stood up, not fully understanding the situation.

She whispered, "I have to go." before turning and hastily making her way to the door.

Callie's heart sunk as she all but ran away from her, softly pleading, "Addie, please,' she felt tears pool in her eyes, threatening to spill over, "please don't go. Please."

Addison turned slightly, looking back over her shoulder towards the bed. She could see the hurt splashed across Callie's face, but didn't know what to do. Addison was confused, she wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms and kiss away her tears, but she couldn't. She needed to think. To get out of this room. Her hand found the doorknob and as she opened the door to leave, Callie's tears started to fall.

Callie let out a heart-breakingly soft, "please stay," as the door clicked shut. She laughed as the tears poured down her face. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to leave. She wasn't supposed to be crying, but she was and Addison had left.

Moments later her tears slowed. Callie leaned forward drying her face with her shirt before angrily shoving her hair back. Standing up, she whispered, "damn it" as she looked at the clock, before opening the door and running off to her surgery.

Four hours later Callie found herself sitting in the cafeteria, staring into space. She prayed Addison would leave her alone or at least figure out what she wanted. She was brought out of her stupor when Addison gently set her tray down.

Addison didn't know whether or not this was a good idea. To sit down next to someone who had kissed you so passionately then having run away from them. Callie glanced up at her as her eyes swam with emotions before sighing heavily.

Addison softly murmured, "Hey."

Callie took a moment to stare Addison in the eyes before she got up and walked away. Addison sighed, she knew Callie would be upset, but not this much. There was something else that she was missing, but she couldn't remember it.

Addison leaned back in her chair, her appetite suddenly gone. She had been so excited to see Callie, especially after what had happened earlier. That night, it was coming back, bits and pieces here and there, but she was remembering. They had been drunk. Really really drunk.

Addison blushed as she remembered straddling Callie's legs as she assaulted her lips. Her hands weaved through her hair as Callie's had pulled her closer, teasing her lightly as they snuck under her tank-top. Shaking her head she stood up slowly walking out of the cafeteria, not really sure what to do.

She blindly walked past Callie, who looked up when she saw her. Callie's heart sunk further when she noticed her tears. Addison silently walked into an on call room and all but collapsed onto the bed. Curling herself into a ball, she let her tears flow freely. She wasn't sure why she was so upset, she had kissed her best friend and ran away. Falling into an uneasy sleep as she tried to remember what had happened.

They had been drinking wine out on the deck, complaining that all their current relationships had failed. Two hours later, after three and half bottles of wine had been drunk, Callie admitted she liked women. Addison agreed that there was something about woman that drew her to them. She took that moment to lean forward, giving Addison a view full of her ample cleavage. Addison dissolved into a fit of giggles, realizing she wanted nothing more than to jump her best friend right then and there. Another hour and another bottle of wine and they were pretty much sitting on top of each other. Callie sighed as she leaned her head back, feeling the full force of the alcohol they had consumed.

Addison sighed as well, resting her head on Callie's shoulder. She took a moment to breath in her perfume, smiling softly at the familiar scent. Callie turned her head slightly, coming eye to eye with Addison. She blinked, subtly moving forward. Addison's eyes flickered to her lips before Callies crashed down on hers. It had been gentle, sweet and soft. They broke apart, taking a moment to breathe. Addison had shifted, sitting sideways before she leaned back in capturing Callie's lips with her own. Callie kissed her back as she had changed position and straddled Callie's legs.

Addison whimpered in her sleep, tossing and turning before she abruptly turned over hitting her shoulder off the wall. Callie had been standing outside the door debating on whether or not to go in. She heard the noise when Addison hit her shoulder. Opening the door as quietly as she could, squinting in the darkness she watched as Addison continued tossing and turning.

She murmured, "oh sweetie," before she carefully removed her shoes and gently laid down next to Addison. Pulling her close, she whispered gently in her ear, trying to get her to calm down.

"Addie, sweetie, its okay if you don't remember."

Callie paused as she felt Addison shift closer to her.

Smiling softly, she continued, "sorry if I shocked you when I kissed you earlier. I just had to let you know how I felt. I'm really sorry."

Addison sighed in her sleep, subconsciously pulling Callie closer.

She placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and one on her head before burying her own into Addison's neck. Callie fell asleep, praying when she woke up, all hell wouldn't break loose.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. I'll post another chapter soon. Thanks to all those who reviewed.


End file.
